1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to apparatus for inflating playballs at the point of sale or distribution and is particularly arranged to be a substantially self-contained assembly requiring only an outside source of power for the pump motor. 2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that playballs, as well as other types of balls may be inflated either when manufactured, or at the time when they are sold or put into use. It is also known to provide means for gauging the size of a playball upon being inflated. Certain features of the prior art are found in Ringler U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,977 of Jan. 20, 1976; Polk U.S. Pat. No. 2,497,236 of Feb. 14, 1950; and Dorn U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,705 of Mar. 1, 1960.
In the disclosure by Ringler, the apparatus is very complicated and is used by a ball manufacturer to inflate and plug a ball prior to delivery to a point of sale or use. One of the complications is that the ball needs to be heated for proper inflation. Another complication is that an external air supply is required, and the control over inflation relies upon relays, solenoid valves and limit switches in a circuit which does not shut off the compressor supplying the air. In Polk, the device is merely a go-no-go size gauge for comparing a workpiece with a known standard size. The apparatus of Dorn is directed to making inflatable hollow articles in a preliminary forming step and then in a final formation using the inflation needle to inject sealing fluid concurrently with pushing the article off the needle. The latter operation occurs upon the article reaching a size to break a light beam.
The problem with the foregoing early devices is that they are complicated to the point where they are not suitable for use at the point of sale or distribution or are not acceptable in a retail store for use by the usual sales people because of complicated steps in the operation; or the initial cost is excessive, or both these combine to fail to build acceptance.